Embodiments described herein relate to mixed reality, and in particular to providing mixed reality audio with environmental audio devices, and related systems, devices, and methods. Mixed reality experiences may increase enjoyment and immersion by providing audio content that accompanies visual content during the mixed reality experience. For example, a user using modified glasses or a mobile device (such as a mobile phone) may view virtual visual content alongside real-world content, so that the user perceives the visual content as being part of the real-world content. The audio capabilities of existing devices may not be sufficient to provide audio quality and effects that are suitable for mixed reality applications, which may detract from the immersive effect of the mixed reality experience and my decrease the enjoyment of the user.